


Maybe Just The Touch Of The Hand

by hazelandglasz



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancer Kurt Hummel, Dancing, Famous Blaine Anderson/Famous Kurt Hummel, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Singer Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous asked :So I'm just watching "Thinking Out Loud" video and can you imagine this: Blaine as Ed, and Kurt as choreographer who came up with this dance. They have a late in night rehearsal and you can literally touch the tension between them. And then there's that one move, too close, too intimate and BOOM! they're kissing and oh I gave myself feelings *___*





	

Kurt still thinks it’s a prank as he opens the door to the studio.

There is no way that he has actually been called to choreograph Blaine Fucking Anderson’s latest video.

Not to look down on him and his dancing studio, it’s just a fact:

Stars of Blaine Anderson’s status don’t go to Brooklyn’s choreograph for a music video--they go to big names, famous dancers and acclaimed professionals.

Not … him.

But it  _ is  _ Blaine Fucking Anderson standing in the middle of a beautiful factory-turned-loft, wearing a somehow loose but fitting shirt--there is some kind of black magic at work here--and snug sweatpants that leave nothing to Kurt’s vivid imagination.

A blond man approaches Kurt, and he reads enough gossip magazines (shush, it’s a professional occupation) to recognize Blaine Anderson’s occasional lyricist and best friend, Sam Evans. “Mr. Hummel!” the man exclaims, shaking Kurt’s hand enthusiastically. “So glad you could make it.”

Kurt shakes his hand back and can’t help but smile at his energy. “I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else,” he replies, looking behind Sam at Blaine who is warming up with a look of focus.

Damn he’s attractive--no wonder he has so many fan groups.

Not that Kurt doesn’t have his own little group of followers on the different social media, but they do not compare with Blaine’s.

“I don’t know what Blaine has told you about this video,” Sam continues, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt’s brain freezes for a couple of seconds at that, because he assumed it was Blaine’s assistant, or manager, or anyone from his team who contacted him a week ago with a phonecall and the following email containing a melody for him to work upon.

But no.

It was Blaine himself.

Curiouser and curiouser.

“He didn’t tell me much, just that I should let my imagination run wild,” he replies  as they approach the singer.

“Kurt!” Blaine says, a light coat of sweat on his brow already. “I am all yours.”

Those are words Kurt will frame in his office, embroid on a handkerchief and carry to his grave.

“You said that you wanted a simple yet powerful performance to accompany the song,” he says, controlling his heartbeat and switching to full professional mode. “The music is very … expressive.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Blaine replies with a soft smile.

“I have some ideas we can discuss,” Kurt continues, taking his jacket off.

“I’d rather you show me.”

Kurt looks back at Blaine for a loaded moment--this is his field, after all, and Blaine has never included dancing in his performances, be it in videos or on stage.

Showing him Kurt’s ideas might be trickier than he seems to think.

But there is a challenge in his dark eyes, and Hummel men never back down from a challenge.

“Very well.”

\---

Hours later, the Sun has set outside of the loft, and Sam has left them to work together.

It’s challenging, and Kurt’s shirt sticks to his chest, but it’s oh so rewarding to know that he has managed to create a choreography that conveys all the sexy undertones of the song without turning either the song or its creator in ridicule.

“One more time?”

Blaine is panting, and his cheeks are flushed, but he beams at Kurt nonetheless and nods at the technician that stayed with them to work on the lighting.

Blaine and Kurt go to stand on opposite side of the opened floor plan, and walk towards each other in time with the beat.

Kurt can picture it exactly, the way Blaine will look in a different outfit--maybe a three-pieces suit, or just a shirt and slacks, the shirt opened to show his neck and his clavicles …

He just doesn’t know who will be Blaine’s partner in the final video.

They find each other, and Blaine gently slides his fingers down Kurt’s arms.

Kurt is professional enough to hide it, but a shiver travels down his back nonetheless.

He goes away, but Blaine’s fingers close around his, and he pulls him back against his chest.

There is a height difference between them, sure, but Kurt can tell that Blaine understood the move, in the way he holds him.

The music continues, and they move in perfect sync to it, a sort of tango that is not completely one--it’s fun, and relaxed, even through the control they both use on their moves, and Kurt …

Kurt never wants this dance to end.

Blaine drops his hands, and Kurt reaches for them, making their fingertips touch in an exquisite way.

He smiles and finds Blaine smiling back at him, eyes dark and sparkling in the light shining down on them.

Blaine closes his fingers around Kurt’s hand, keeping them both up, and they start a waltz. The counting is all wrong, and it’s just a beat too fast, but it still fits the song, and Kurt falls a little bit more for the man in front of him.

In the course of the hours they spent together, Blaine stopped being Blaine Fucking Anderson, rockstar extraordinaire and the subject of many of Kurt’s nighttime fantasies.

No, he’s “just” Blaine, and Just Blaine would be enough to fulfill Kurt for a lifetime or two, he realizes that now.

_ Oh no _ .

As they sway to the music, Kurt can feel his heart sinking at his feet.

_ I fell in love with him without realizing it _ .

He twirls away and willing his fingers to stop trembling, places Blaine’s hand on his cheek.

Blaine is more serious, suddenly, eyes intently following Kurt’s move as he turns around and away and back to him.

When Blaine reaches to cup Kurt’s face, he’s supposed to keep moving into a repeat of the earlier sort-of tango move, but he pauses, and Kurt can’t remember how to breathe.

“Kurt …,” Blaine whispers, and are his eyes darker?

“Blaine,” Kurt replies, leaning into Blaine’s touch. “What--”

Whatever question Kurt was going to ask flies out of the window as Blaine’s lips press against his. It’s soft, but full of intent, full of potential fire, and Kurt gasps into it before kissing him back.

The response seems to open the gate, and Blaine kisses him passionately, unleashing the restrained strength that Kurt only imagined in his wildest dream. 

Blaine keeps one hand on Kurt’s cheek, the tip of his fingers caressing the sensitive skin behind his ear, while the other one slides down his jaw, his neck, settling on his chest and pressing against Kurt’s heart.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s waist, for his back, to bring him closer, reaches for his chin to tilt his head just so and,  _ ah _ ,  _ there you are _ , deepens the kiss until he almost can’t tell where Blaine ends and where he starts.

Somewhere in the distance, they both hear a door closing on Unique, and that the music has stopped, but there doesn’t seem to be a force strong enough on the planet to stop them from kissing more, and more, and some more.

Blaine finally pulls away, breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against Kurt’s cheek. “I couldn’t …,” he starts, and Kurt’s fingers tighten on Blaine’s back. “I have wanted to do that from the moment you walked through that door.”

“Why did you call for me?” Kurt replies, looking at Blaine in the eyes.

The blush on Blaine’s cheeks darkens and for a second, Blaine looks away before straightening up. “I saw the videos from your studio,” he replies, “the different choreographies, the flashmobs, and I just--I wanted some of that energy, for myself, for my fans, to share it with the world. Through your dancing, you managed to move me, Kurt,” he continues, voice growing stronger, “and this video, this song, felt like the perfect opportunity to get you in my lif--hmph!”

Kurt surges forward before Blaine can finish his--admittedly--romantic statement, kissing him with more passion and more heat than before.

Which is saying something.

“We should,” Blaine says dazedly when they part, “we should rehearse.”

“I thought we were.”


End file.
